


Nurture thy Children

by drippingwithsin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest Undertones, Infantilism, Lactation, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were one and soon, very soon, they'd set this world on fire. Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurture thy Children

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Cygnet into Swan so I recommend reading it first. I'm probably going to do a third one if enough people like this one.

"Come, my darlings." Cora beckoned them forward, her voice low and melodious to their ears. They had no choice but to obey.  

They slink in unison up the bed to her like two great cats. On her left, obsidian irises glimmer predatory as their owner crawled fluidly forward. Olive skin stretched over her feminine muscles had not a blemish nor scar to be found aside for the one atop plump crimson lips currently tugged into the most devious of smiles. But the older woman wasn't fooled by the younger's sensual masquerade for she could see the delighted child buried within looking back at her with innocent doe-eyes alight with eagerness.

Ever the soft one, her Regina.    

To her right, another more bulkier one made their journey along side her sister's. Golden hair seemingly glowing in the candlelight cascaded down her shoulders to form a glorious lion's mane whilst light green eyes remained glued to their prey. Her thick well-developed muscles bulging and bunching with each and every movement screamed her physical prowess causing Cora to shudder as a spike of arousal shot through her body-she knew very well what those muscles were capable of. 

Her sweet Emma was the only White that lived up to the lion's reputation on their Gods' forsaken banner. Such a pity Snow did not or choose not to see her only daughter's potential. The White queen could have had it all if she would've just coddled her cub instead of trying to rip out her claws. 

Cora wrapped a hand behind each of their heads and pulled them close to her bosom. "Drink, my darlings." She commanded, inhaling sharply as two sets of mouths latched onto both of her nipples. Immediately they began to suck, greedily taking mouthfuls of her essence. "That's it. Drink, grow stronger." She encouraged raking her fingers through two sets of silken locks.

At the feel of her touch, Regina whimpered against her while Emma moaned making Cora's lips spread out into a lazy smile. Such hungry little girls they were.  

The dark powerful magic flowed steadily from her to them strengthening their own yet draining away the borderline painful tension from her body leaving her in a near intoxicated state. No drug here or in the Enchanted forest had ever come close to this level of inebriation. And it felt glorious. It was as though her body had lost all its bones and somehow had gotten swept up in a sea of love and warmth. She purred contently, her eyes half mask and mind completely fuzzy. Absentmindedly she pulled them if possible even closer, relishing in the feel of their warm naked skin against her own.

They suckled leisurely mewling and whimpering adorably with each mouthful. The magic flowing into them both strengthening and weakening them, they began to slow a bit. 

A few more moments of pure bliss passed before finally Cora felt her core energy began to wane.

"Alright, my darlings, that's enough." The two women whimpered pitifully but obediently unlatched themselves and rested their heads on her chest. Yawning simultaneously, they curled around her like a couple of contented kittens and fell into a deep slumber.

Above them fighting her own battle with Morpheus' embrace, Cora blinked owlishly before peering down and smiling at the pair. They were her children. Her babies. Her daughters who will soon, very soon, be ready to set this world on fire.

And when that occurs she'll be in the shadows watching with pride as it all burns.   


End file.
